Eye's Function
by Senoully
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri. Hey, Uchiha. Tahukah kau bahwa fungsi matamu dapat kau gunakan untuk berbagai macam hal? Seperti kau dapat melihat betapa luasnya dunia ini, seperti kau dapat melihat bahwa ada banyak orang yang telah menunggu kepulanganmu, dan seperti kau lihat bahwa Sakura selalu tersenyum untukmu.


Dirinya tidak pernah berharap ataupun berpikir untuk dilahirkan di sebuah keluarga yang memilki suatu nama besar maupun keahlian khusus. Dirinya juga tidak pernah mengeluh kala dirinya selalu dibebankan oleh sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merasa sedikit tertekan oleh suatu keadaan.

Sama seperti sang kakak yang selalu dihormatinya. Menjadikannya panutan hidup karena menurutnya, sang kakak sangatlah sempurna.

Terlahir dalam keluarga besar terpandang bermarga Uchiha. Sasuke, menatap cerminan dirinya pada sebuah kaca kecil yang terletak di dalam kamarnya.

 _Karena Uchiha memiliki keunikan khusus yang tidak dimiliki oleh klan lainnya, terutama dalam hal mata_ —sebuah kalimat yang selalu ia ingat kala sang ibu bersua seraya membelai lembut rambutnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya lebih dalam dan kuat.

 _Karena Uchiha memiliki kemampuan untuk melindungi setiap orang disekitarnya_ —lagi, sebuah kalimat yang selalu tertanam di dalam otaknya ketika sang ibu masih berada di sisinya.

Hal yang selalu Uchiha Sasuke percaya dalam hidupnya. Selalu ia ingat dan ia tanamkan dalam benaknya. Hal tersebut jugalah yang membuat dirinya membenci akan semua yang telah ia dapat. Dirinya maupun kemampuannya.

Bukankah hal tersebut adalah sebuah guyonan?

Uchiha Sasuke, terkekeh miris menatap kedua iris matanya yang telah berubah warna itu. Apa fungsi sebenarnya dari kedua mata yang ia miliki? Kedua mata yang selalu menjadi hal yang dielukan oleh setiap orang, kedua mata istimewa yang hanya klan Uchiha miliki, kedua mata yang konon dapat mengubah keadaan dunia.

Suatu hal yang jauh dari Uchiha Sasuke bayangkan. Ia semakin terkekeh mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sang kakak terhadap seluruh keturunannya. Hanya karena kemampuan fungsi sebuah mata—seluruh keluarganya hancur tidak tersisa.

Gelap, itulah yang selama ini dapat ia lihat. Hanya kegelapan, kesedihan, dan juga kehancuran. Sebuah mata yang diketahuinya hanya dapat menghancurkan segalanya. Termasuk menghancurkan sesuatu yang berharga.

Uchiha Sasuke, memejamkan matanya erat. Menahan segala kepahitan yang ada seorang diri. Tidak ada cahaya, tidak ada warna. Hal tersebut selalu terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Ya, selalu terjadi.

Sampai saat 'dia' hadir dalam hidupnya. Memecah segala kepahitan dan kegelapan yang ada. Dia—adalah Haruno Sakura.

* * *

 **Eye's Function**

 _ **Warning :**_ _Canon, Absurd, T-rated, Out Of Character, Typo, etc._

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story by Trancy Anafeloz_

 _Number Promt 32, SasuSaku Canon for Fiction_

* * *

Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa dirinya akan terjebak dalam sebuah kisah pertemanan dan juga romansa yang sangat merepotkan. Ia sangatlah tahu bahwa hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang begitu berarti. Sendiri akan lebih baik, begitu menurutnya.

Sasuke juga tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa memiliki suatu perasaan pada seseorang yang dianggapnya spesial adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan dalam hidupnya, mengingat banyaknya perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Baginya, hal tersebut tidaklah berarti.

Begitulah keadaanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Sebuah suara yang dapat seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengar dengan jelas di sana. Terus menyebut namanya berulang-ulang tanpa lelah, membuat Sasuke terpaksa harus menanggapi panggilan dari sang empunya suara.

Kedua irisnya menatap gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu—yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu menanggapi hal tersebut. Karena baginya, gadis remaja tanggung bermarga Haruno itu sangatlah mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Kau tahu? Naruto baru saja melakukan hal gila! Dia melakukan ini dan itu dan blablabla," gadis itu terus mengoceh tanpa kenal lelah. Menceritakan setiap kejadian yang ada yang telah dialaminya. Terlihat begitu bersinar kala gadis itu menceritakan segala sesuatunya kepada dirinya yang terlihat begitu masa bodoh.

Haruno Sakura, gadis ceria bermahkotakan merah muda itu, selalu membuat hari-harinya terlihat begitu ramai. Sasuke sendiri tidak habis pikir terhadap sikap gadis itu. Awalanya, Sasuke meemang merasa risih dengan keadaan tersebut, namun lambat laun Sasuke mulai terbiasa akan kehadirannya di setiap waktu.

Sasuke sendiri sadar akan perasaan yang timbul kepada gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Namun, Sasuke tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena baginya, hal tersebut bukanlah satu-satunya tujuan hidupnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Teriakan itu terdengar begitu membahana di dalam indera pendengarannya. Terus berulang seraya mendekap tubuhnya erat kala racun yang sempat diberikan Orochimaru menjalar hampir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Hangat. Itulah yang dapat Sasuke rasakan ketika seluruh pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap. Hanya suara dan sentuhan gadis bermarga Haruno itulah yang mampu ia rasakan untuk sekarang ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke dapat kembali mengendalikan kemampuan yang dapat menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam kegelapan yang lebih itu. Satu hal yang dapat Sasuke cerna dari setiap kejadian yang menimpa dirinya—yaitu, di saat seluruhnya menjadi gelap. Di saat kedua iris matanya terasa panas, dan di saat kemampuan matanya menguar tidak terkendali—hanya sosok Sakuralah yang dapat dilihatnya.

Satu dari kesekian hal yang dapat Sasuke rasakan dan lihat ketika bersama dengan gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa dirinya akan meninggalkan seluruh kenangan yang telah ia jalin bersama dengan teman-temannya hanya untuk sebuah kehancuran dan balas dendam.

Sasuke juga tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa dirinya akan benar-benar masuk ke dalam sebuah kegelapan dendam yang tidak berujung. Dirinya tahu, bahwa hal tersebut adalah salah. Namun ia tidak dapat menahan egonya untuk tidak membalaskan sebuah emosi yang telah ia pendam selama beberapa waktu lamanya.

Kedua iris obsidian itu menatap sosok gadis bermahkotakan merah muda di hadapannya—tepat saat Sasuke mencekik leher milik gadis itu. Siapa sangka? Sasuke akan melakukan hal ini di saat pertemuannya kembali dengan gadis yang sangat ia kenal di masa lalunya setelah ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan desa.

Kedua irisnya tertuju tepat pada kedua iris hijau milik gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Ringis gadis itu pelan ketika Sasuke semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada leher milik Sakura.

Sungguh, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya dan juga Sakura. Terlebih Sakura baru saja ingin membunuhnya. Sasuke sadar bahwa dirinya memang patut dibenci oleh gadis itu.

Hanya saja, sistem motoriknya sama sekali tidak bekerja sesuai dengan apa yang syaraf pusatnya mau.

 _ **Tap!**_

Seketika itu pula Sasuke tertegun dengan kejadian selanjutnya, namun ia masih dapat mengendalikan ekpresinya. Ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja datang merebut Sakura dari genggamannya. Membuatnya harus mundur beberapa langkah akibat serangan dadakan yang baru saja terjadi.

Sasuke menatap awas sosok Naruto yang menatapnya bengis. Tentu saja hal tersebut dibalas dengan Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak kalah remeh dan bengis. Di sisi lain, Sasuke bersyukur karena Naruto datang untuk merebut gadis itu dari dirinya.

Bukan, bukan karena ia rela. Tapi ia bersyukur karena apa yang telah ia lakukan dapat Naruto hentikan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang pada saat itu menatapnya tidak percaya. Sungguh itu adalah yang menyakitkan bagi seorang Sasuke, jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya dapat melukai bahkan membunuh gadis itu hanya dalam sekejap menggunakan fungsi mata _sharingan_ -nya.

Benar-benar menyedihkan. Sebuah fungsi mata yang seharusnya dapat membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terlindungi kini hanya menjadi sebuah fungsi menghancurkan.

Sasuke tertawa sarkastis melihat kedua mantan rekan setimnya itu.

Jalan mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan berbeda. Sasuke sudah tau itu dan sudah memutuskannya sejak awal. Dia dan Naruto. Dia dan Sakura.

Seandainya dia tidak terlahir sebagai Uchiha.

Seandainya dia tidak memiliki mata yang hanya berfungsi untuk menghancurkan.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa ternyata semua yang dia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Berawal dari kesalahpahaman yang berujung kehancuran untuk dirinya sendiri, terutama dalam perasaan.

Sasuke juga tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa rasa penyesalan yang terus menghantui dirinya benar-benar akan berefek dengan kondisi mentalnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sasuke sebagai seorang buronan, Ia menangis karena hal yang selama ini membuat hatinya menjadi gelap tidak sesuai dengan faktanya. Seperti saat ia mengingat pesan Itachi untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Rasanya, dirinya sudah benar-benar membuang masa-masa mudanya dengan hal yang begitu sia-sia.

 _ **Tap!**_

Dalam sekejap Sasuke berada dalam medan pertempuran. Dilihatnya area sekitar, banyak para _shinobi_ yang terluka akibat serangan Madara. Jujur saja, ia tidak akan mengira bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan rekan teman-temannya dulu. Bahkan di situ, ia dapat melihat sosok Sakura yang begitu kaget saat melihat kedatangan dirinya.

"Sakura, eh?" Untuk pertama kalinya sebagai seorang ninja buronan, di hadapan gadis itu. Sasuke kembali memanggil nama yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia sebut. Sedikit banyak, Sasuke dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik dari dasar perutnya saat kembali menyebutkan nama gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu.

"Kau terlambat!" Naruto berseru kencang, membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan seringai tipis di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Dan reuni ketiganya pun terjadi di tengah-tengah perang melawan Madara.

 _ **Tap!**_

Lagi, dalam sekejap di tengah peperangan berlangsung. Sasuke sudah berada di sisi Sakura yang pada saat itu sedang kewalahan, tentu saja bersama Naruto di sisi lain Sakura. Membuat gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu diapit oleh kedua pemuda yang bisa dibilang memiliki kemampuan menganggumkan.

Sedikit banyak, Sasuke merasa tidak senang saat Naruto mengikutinya menuju Sakura yang pada saat itu tengah kewalahan. Ia tahu mantan rekan setimnya itu sangat menyukai Sakura, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sasuke merasa tidak suka akan hal tersebut.

"Jangan menganggu, Naruto," ucap Sasuke seakan menyindir kehadiran Naruto yang benar-benar tidak ia harapkan.

"Ha? Kau yang mengganggu, Sasuke!" Balas Naruto tak mau kalah. Sungguh konyol. Sakura yang berada di antara keduanya hanya bisa mendengus.

Peperangan terus berlangsung. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki tugas tersendiri. Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa ia akan kembali berkumpul dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dengan kemampuan mata yang ia miliki dan beberapa jurus mematikan yang telah ia keluarkan bersama Naruto, ia—mereka berhasil mengalahkan Madara. Tentu saja dengan mengorbankan salah satu tangan mereka.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Panggil sebuah suara yang amat sangat Sasuke kenal.

Di bawah senja langit sore, di atas bumi yang terlihat begitu hancur akibat peperangan. Sasuke dapat melihatnya—gadis bermahkotakan merah muda berlari ke arahnya yang terkapar di atas tanah bersamaan dengan Naruto.

Gadis itu berlari cepat seraya mengeluarkan air matanya. "Kalian benar-benar bodoh!"

Ah, rasanya dia jauh berubah dari sesosok gadis yang pernah dulu Sasuke kenal. Sasuke dapat melihat gadis itu menangis di dekatnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalian selamat..." ucapnya penuh air mata disertai senyuman yang benar-benar tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Begitu indah dengan latar langit sore yang membuat Sasuke mau tak mau pun tersenyum tipis.

Sekali lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya di masa lalu. Sasuke dapat kembali melihat indahnya cahaya dari balik kegelapan yang selalu melingkupi fungsi pengelihatanya. Sebuah cahaya yang mampu membuatnya kembali tertarik dari dalamnya kegelapan dendam dan kehancuran yang menariknya.

Cahaya itu adalah—Sakura. Tentu saja.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa dirinya akan memiliki kehidupan bahagia kelak di masa mendatang mengingat seluruh keluarganya telah tiada perihal pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh sang kakak. Hal tersebut jugalah yang membuat hidup Sasuke menjadi kelam.

Sasuke juga tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa dirinya akan dapat kembali merasakan suatu perasaan bahagia dimana ia dapat berkumpul kembali bersama teman-teman dan juga gurunya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu berat dan khawatir, membuat Suzune terkekeh kecil, dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Sasuke geram.

Merasa jengah dengan semua orang di sekitarnya yang hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan—yang entah kenapa membuat Sasuke semakin geram, ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa tirai kain di sekitarnya itu. Di sana, dapat dengan jelas ia lihat wajah pucat Sakura yang pada saat itu menatapnya terkejut.

 _Ada Apa?_

Hanya pertanyaan itulah yang terpintas di dalam otaknya. Hal yang sangat sulit terlontar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Benar-benar Uchiha.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." panggil Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin mendekati gadis yang kini sudah berstatus menjadi Istrinya.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat, membuat Sasuke reflek harus menahan tubuh Sakura yang pada saat itu terlihat sangat lemah. Hanya sekilas dengan sebuah suara bisikan yang amat pelan, Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas. Hanya sekilas dengan sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat seorang Sasuke membebelakan kedua irisnya tidak percaya.

"Aku hamil."

Lihat? Satu lagi kebahagiaan yang telah diberikan gadis itu kepada Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya itu. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh Sakura erat dan mencium kening milik gadis itu dengan lembut.

" _Ibu, mengapa Uchiha memiliki kemampuan fungsi mata yang khusus?" Tanya Sasuke kecil pada sang ibunda yang pada saat itu tengah membersihkan luka-luka milik Sasuke kecil sehabis menjalani latihan rutinnya bersama sang kakak._

 _"Apakah ayah akan mengakuiku jika aku mampu menggunakan kemampuan mata ini dengan baik sebaik kakak?" Tanyanya kembali membuat sang ibunda berpikir sejenak._

 _Mikoto_ _—_ _sang ibu pun menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. "Tentu saja kemampuan mata Uchiha sangatlah banyak!" Mikoto menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan setelah ia berhasil menempelkan plester terakhir pada salah satu pipi milik putra tersayangnya itu._

 _"Dengan kemampuan mata itu, kau dapat melindungi orang-orang di sekitarmu. Dengan mata itu pula kau dapat melihat sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terkira kelak." Mikoto mulai menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan ramah._

 _"Hanya saja, kau harus dapat menggunakannya untuk sesuatu yang baik." Mikoto mulai memperingatkan Sasuke. "Jangan sampai kau menyalahgunakan kemampuan fungsi mata itu untuk sebuah kejahatan atau menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang tidak kau suka." Lanjut Mikoto membuat Sasuke terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke tersenyum lebar._

 _Sebuah jawaban yang dapat membuat Sasuke kecil berseru semangat dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas berlatihnya bersama sang kakak tersayang._

.

.

.

"Papa!" Pekik gadis kecil berkacamata dengan paras yang sama persis dengan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya guna mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sarada—gadis kecil berkacamata yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putri semata wayangnya bersama dengan Sakura.

"Apakah kau akan kembali untuk menemuiku dan mama?" Tanyanya penuh harap pada Sasuke yang pada saat itu hendak kembali pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Sasuke mengarahkan salah satu jarinya ke arah kening Sarada, membuat Sarada tersentak kaget. "Tentu saja," jawabnya membuat Sarada tersenyum lebar. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuatnya melirik ke arah Sakura yang pada saat itu sedang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Sarada.

Senyuman mereka benar-benar sama. Hal yang selalu membuat Sasuke merasa tenang. Karena hal tersebutlah yang selalu membuat otaknya berpikir bahwa dirinya kini memiliki tujuan tempat untuk kembali dan pulang.

Mungkin, inilah yang dimaksud dengan Mikoto, sang ibunda yang mengatakan bahwa dari keseluruhan fungsi matanya, dirinya akan dapat melihat suatu kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Bahwa dari keseluruhan fungsi matanya, dirinya akan dapat melindungi orang-orang disekitarnya.

Sakura dan Sarada, adalah salah satu dari kebahagiaan yang telah ia terima sejak ia berhasil mengatasi kegelapan yang menyelimuti kedua matanya.

Terlihat begitu nyata.

Terlihat begitu jelas.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Panggil Sakura seraya tersenyum malu menatap Sasuke yang pada saat itu mengerti akan maksud Sakura. Tentu saja ia sangat paham, namun ia harus dapat menahan dirinya karena untuk sekarang ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia lindungi selain Sakura—dalam berbagai hal tentunya.

"Aku harus pergi." Pada akhirnya, hal itulah yang dapat ia ucapkan pada gadis yang telah berhasil membuka seluruh kegelapan fungsi matanya, membuat gadis itu mendesah pasrah.

Hey, Uchiha. Tahukah kau bahwa fungsi matamu dapat kau gunakan untuk berbagai macam hal? Seperti kau dapat melihat betapa luasnya dunia ini, seperti kau dapat melihat bahwa ada banyak orang yang telah menunggu kepulanganmu, dan seperti kau lihat bahwa Sakura selalu tersenyum untukmu.

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **Catatan author:** _**Happy Banjir Tomatceri Event!**_ Dan pada akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan potongan-potongan cerita ini di tengah kesibukan tugas dan dinas yang padat. Alurnya cepet begete padahal udah 2k! hiksu. Gak pede sih mau publish juga bahahaha. _Well_ , mengingat banyak sekali fanfiksi berkelas yang ikut serta dalam _event_ ini. _But, special thanks for_ Devi Siswani, Lusiana Prasetyo, Sistha Revitasari, Vioningtyas, dan anak escheev lainnya yang udah ngasih semangat buat bikin fic absurd ini ;p

Sampe di angkot pun ue bela-belain ngetik, perihal deadline waktu yang ada #melipir

Dan alhasil—taraaa~ jadilah absurd bin rajelas ini. Tapi saya seneng bisa ikut BTC taun ini~ terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini~ ;)

mohon dimaafkan jikalau kurang memuaskan.


End file.
